


The UwU Apocalypse of Remnant

by SlimyEcho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Dark Comedy, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyEcho/pseuds/SlimyEcho
Summary: I'm sorry. This is cursed. I will probably delete this shit when I come to my senses...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody really knew when it really began, but one thing was certain, it's all begin in Vale. And as such, Vale was the first kingdom to fell. The kingdom was overrun by those... aberrations of nature. Few survivor fled to other kingdoms. They tought that it was over. They nuked Vale and everything was fine... for the first months that is. Quickly epidemic of what was named the "UwU Virus". Vacuo, Mistral even Menagerie! Nothing could stop them, until Atlas step it's foot down. The kingdom began enlisting more and more soldiers, successfully defending their border...

Weiss met Ruby in the army. Ruby was a survivor of the first wave, and Weiss admire her for that. After all, she had seen first hand what those abominations could do, but still, she kept her smile and always lived happily, never allowing herself to be sad and always pushing foward. Weiss and Ruby quickly became friend and from this friendship began blossoming love...

Weiss was rushing down a corridor, alarm blaring her ears. The wall had been breached and these things began pouring inside the kingdom, transforming more and more human and faunus into abomination seeking "Bulgie Wulgie"'s. At the minute she heard the news, Weiss rushed to Ruby and her's appartement, praying that her love was okay. Her heart thumped in her ears and her breath was ragged as she lean against her doors. After catching her breath, she opened the door calling quietly "Ruby?". She heard a thump noise coming from the living room. She took her pistol out of it's holster, pointing foward and began slowly making her way to the living room. As she entered she quickly sweeped the area with here eyes, spotting a head full of dark red hair. "Ruby, you are safe quick come with me..." She began but stopped as Ruby turned to look at her. "No... it.. You can't be!" Weiss felt tears roll down her face as her hands began shaking. "UwU dwaddy Weissy~" the younger girl exclaimed, her face still soaked with tears from before her infectation. "Oh oh! Bulgie wulgie spwotted!" She said as she lunged towards Weiss who reacting by pure instincts dodge and run to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. She slided down the doors, sobbing, which only intensified when a banging noise came from the door followed by a "Weissy dwaddy~ opwened up! I will mwake you gwood~ UwU.". Weiss began to repeat, still sobbing, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I love you Ruby, my heart, my love..." as she raise her pistol to her temple...


	2. Blake's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I never came to my senses huh? I even made a sequel. I really need to sleep...

7 September 20XX: I quit the Furreich. What they, WE, did is unforgiving. It all begin on a cold night of December when the Furreich found a meteorite. Inside was this abomination of a virus, we called it Bulgie-Virus, because of it's symptoms. All was good, we studied it's mutative factor in hope to create a vaccine that will finally let us become real Furries, not a mere suit. But... Adam screw all of our hope. He wanted revenge against the Karens, who bullied him. So he took the virus and infected the Vale Karen Faction. At first, only the Karens could become infected but it mutated, infecting any human that crossed it's path. I tried to resone with Adam, try to make him see what he did but it was all in vain, since it was his real goal. An Apocalypse where he could reign at the top of the Furreich and it worked. Afraid of what he became and ashamed of the Furreich action, I burned my fursuit and ranaway, to Mistral.

2 December 20XX: Mistral fell. I survive but for how long can I continue? I need to make my way to Atlas, by walking. I don't know how much longer I can continue like this.

16 January 20XX: Today I arrived to Atlas, they let inside any survivor, it reassured me, that some people was still caring for humanity. I also met a cute soldier, her name is Yang. She is also a Vale refugee. I think I like her, I wonder where it would take me...

27 April 20XX: She proposed to me!! I'm so happy. When I first arrived at Atlas, I didn't know if I could find happiness ever again. Maybe it's not so bad after all.

28 April 20XX: I was so wrong. The wall of Atlas fell, the infected are here, remembering me of all my mistakes. Literally, they're screaming them. I was working at the bar when it happened. The Whiteknights, mutated infected with fedoras and katana, cut the wall down, letting all the infected enter. I ran to our shared appartement but I got bite on the way here. I am now hiding inside the bedroom, with the door lock. Yang if you find this I'm so sorry. It's all my fault this Apocalypse happened. If only I had the guts to drown that fucking bastard before he started his cruisade, none of this would have happened.

I Lwove You Yangy~

UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU 

OwO

(The rest of the diary is illegible due to it being cover in blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit, I did it again. ._. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and don't forget: OwO Wats Dis? *Notices Reader's Bulgie Wulgie!*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, it's late and I... *Sobs in UwU* Oh god, oh no... please no...


End file.
